


In This For Life

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is a sweetheart, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Pidge and Keith get to drinking, and Pidge does not make the best decisions while drunk.





	In This For Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N1t3sh4d3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/gifts).



> Hey, Nightshade! I was your Paladin Secret Santa 2k18, and I hope you like this. I really enjoyed writing this for you. <3

“ _ Keeeitthhh _ !  He’s so infuriating sometimes!”  Pidge was on her third cup of nunvil.  

She and Keith had decided they needed a drink to unwind after the latest Voltron Show, partners be damned.  They were in the kitchen, downing the nunvil that Coran had tried to hide. Pidge sat at the island while Keith stood on the counter, getting another bottle of nunvil off the top shelf.  “I just, I love him so much, but I need  _ space _ !”

“You married him; it’s your own fault.  It’s why Shiro and I are fine as is.” Keith swept his hand through the air, fingers splayed out in a show of dismissal.  He tucked the bottle of nunvil under his arm and made to get off the counter.

“So you’re  _ never _ going to ask Shiro to marry you?” Pidge tipped her cup at Keith, narrowing her eyes.

Keith’s cheeks reddened further as he tried to flit around the topic.  “I mean, maybe when the war is over. Of course, you had to go and open your big mouth about Lance.”

“I  _ know _ !  He’s a great guy!  He’s sweet and considerate, but he’s loud and obnoxious.  I just want some personal time for peace and quiet!!”

Keith nodded.  “Didn’t you say you had a fight with him earlier?”

Pidge hummed her acknowledgement, draining her cup.  When they had first begun to drink, she may have mentioned something about their fight.  Ultimately, she didn't want to indulge in talking about it any farther.

“Wanna talk about it now?” He swayed slightly as he sauntered to the seat next to Pidge, he sat down with a plop.  He opened the bottle and overpoured his own drink.

Pidge grabbed the bottle and refilled her cup, cringing as she took another sip.  “He was fucking flirting again. I thought that when we got married he would stop…” she trailed off.

“It’s Lance we’re talking about.  He flirts with  _ everyone _ .”  Keith leaned, pushing his shoulder against Pidge’s.  “What else happened? Cause you know he’s a flirt. You’ve known that for a long time.”

Pidge shook Keith off, grunting at him.  She took another sip of nunvil. “The bitch he was talking to after the Show started touching him,” she slurred.  “He’s never lets anyone but  _ me  _ touch him.  Today… he  _ didn’t _ brush her hands away.  He leaned into her touches, and whispered gently into her ear.  She was  _ giggling _ Keith!  What am I supposed to do?”  Tears slipped down her face as she slammed her cup to the island counter.  How upset she had become was radiating off her entire body. Knuckles white on her glass as she failed to hold back her tears.

Keith straightened up, uncomfortable that his best friend was crying.  “You’re either gonna have to talk it out or do something...  _ drastic _ .” 

Pidge started nodding, mulling over the slurred words that stumbled out of Keith’s mouth.  Something drastic sounded  _ good _ .  She always talked about her feelings and insecurities with Lance.  Now wasn’t the time for talking. She knocked back her fourth cup of nunvil and shivered.

“I know what I’m gonna do.”  She stood up a little too quickly, the room spinning as she tried to steady herself against the island.  When she could finally stand without wobbling, she nodded once more, “I’m gonna do it.”

Keith smirked and tipped his cup at her.  “Atta girl. I don’t know what you’re planning, but it’s gonna be great.”  He hiccuped and slouched forward, closing his eyes and laying his head on the island countertop.  “Tell me when the world stops spinning, okay?”

“Right, see ya Keith.”  She steeled her nerves and walked out of the kitchen.   _ Now where would Lance be right now?  He could be pretty much anywhere on the Atlas.   _ She thought, her mind fuzzy.  She stumbled through the halls, down to Lance’s favorite lounge.  No Lance. She clung to the walls as she went to where Blue sat in the hanger.  Still no Lance,  _ but _ she did get a nudge from Blue that he’d probably be in their bedroom by now.

Pidge thanked the sentient lion before leaving.  Her anger was swirling. Every step she took made her irritation skyrocket.  

_ How  _ dare _ he let someone else touch him!  If he had just asked, Pidge would have stopped working and paid attention to him! _

She made it to their room without falling over, so there’s a win for Pidge.  She slapped her hand on the reader and the doors opened with a swish. She stomped in, noting Lance in the bathroom doing his nightly beauty routine.

“Hey sweetheart, you have a good time with Keith?” He said, rubbing moisturizer into his face.

Pidge growled, “Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me, ass.”

Lance’s eyes flew open as he turned to look at her.  “Pidge, what the hell? What did I do this time?”

“No, you  _ always _ do this!  You never know what you do wrong and I’m-” she hiccuped a sob.  “I’m done this time, Lance.”

She ran over to where they kept their special documents- identifications from the Garrison, birth certificates and the like.  She pulled out their marriage license and fumbled for a lighter in the drawers next to the bed.

“Pidge, what’s going on? Please just talk to me!”

Tears streaming down her face, she lit the license on fire.  “I’m done Lance!”

“Yeah, well I’m not!  And good luck returning me without the receipt!  I married you, I’m in this for  _ life _ , Pidge.”  He walked over to Pidge, and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, pulling her towards him slightly.  “Will you just talk to me? What happened?”

Pidge sniffed and buried her head in Lance’s shirt.  “You didn’t push her off,” she said simply.

A spark went off in Lance’s head.  “Oh, her? No, baby, listen, okay? I had been telling her about how I met you in the Garrison, and how we fell in love.  She wanted advice as to how to tell her crush that she like her.”

Pidge looked up, tears staining her cheeks.  “But what about the touching?”

Lance smiled down at her, and thumbed a tear away.  “She asked if touching her crush was okay, and I had to explain that it depends on the person- uh... _ alien _ \- customs and all that.  But that on Earth, touching shoulders and arms could be looked at as a term of endearment.  She was asking a lot of questions about what was considered good vs. bad touching and all that, and I told her.  She also gave me something to give to you. There’s a stone on her planet that they exchange when they get married, kind of like penguins, you know?  She had one of them on her, by chance, and when I told her about you, she gave it to me to give to you.”

He lowered his hands to take hers, then took one away to dig in his pocket of his pajamas.  When he brought his hand back up, he placed a small green stone in her hand. It sparkled and shined different shades as she moved it around in the palm of her hand.  Pidge teared up.

“It reminds me of you,” Lance said.  “You’re so beautiful and you’re different.  Every time I see you doing something, I’m reminded of how smart you are and how passionate you can be.  I get to see all these sides to you, and then, there are the sides you only show me. Like how much of a cuddle bug you are, and when you laugh uncontrollably how you snort sometimes.”  Lance curled Pidge’s fingers around the stone, and brought them up to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. “I’m so lucky.”

Pidge sniffed again, letting her tears flow freely.  “I’m so sorry, Lance.” She hiccuped again. “I should have just talked to you first.  Now we don’t have our marriage license.”

Lance laughed lightly.  “It’s just a piece of paper, Katie.  We can get another one. For now, let’s just get some sleep and we can talk more in the morning, okay?”

At the mention of sleep, Pidge’s eyelids got impossibly heavy.  She slurred into his chest “Sounds good.”

Lance moved around their room, getting Pidge some pajamas to sleep in, and a bucket in case her nunvil came back for a visit.  Once redressed, they settled into bed, Pidge curling herself into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“I love you, Lance,” she mumbled.

“I love you too.” he said quietly back as they both fell asleep.


End file.
